The present invention relates to a bill payment center container that stores and organizes the various items a person needs to pay bills. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molded plastic container having removable trays that can be used to store and organize the various items necessary to pay bills.
It is not unusual for people to either pay their bills upon receipt or to store them in one location until a particular time of the month. If they pay their bills upon receipt, they must retrieve their checkbook, write the check, retrieve a stamp and envelope, and file the informational portion of the bill or discard it. If they pay their bills on a particular day of the month, they typically gather all the bills, the checkbook, a calculator, pens, stamps, and envelopes and the various items necessary to pay the bills. The receipts and the informational portion of the bill are then discarded or filed in a box, a cabinet, or the like. Each of these methods are wasteful and time consuming. Accordingly, many people desire a means to help them organize their bills and minimize the time necessary to pay their bills each month.
The present invention solves this particular problem by providing a portable case having removable trays that can store and organize the incoming bills, envelopes, pens, stamps, calculator, and the like, as well as files for the receipts and informational portion of the bills. Accordingly, all the materials necessary for paying bills can be stored in a single container to thereby minimize the time required to pay one's bills.